my_little_pony_fan_lavorfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Fan-Fic: Una gran familia (TwiFlash)
Cap 1 - El primer embarazo de Twilight Todo empieza una tarde de verano, después de unos meses de Twilight y Flash se casaran. Twilight se sentía muy sola asique se le ocurrío una idea: Twilight: Flash, sabes que me gustaría tener algún hijo. Somos una familia sin hijos, además mis amigas ya tienen a sus bebés. Flash: No lo se Twilight. No estoy preparado para ser un buen padre... thumb Twilight: Eso ya lo veremos... Flash: ¡T-Twilight no! Twilight: Jeje ¡Venga Flash! Flash: Ok, ¡TENGAMOS UN BEBE! Twilight: Asi se habla *sonríe* (Meses después) Twilight: Hey Flash... Flash: ¿Si Twilight? Twilight: Sobre el bebé, ¿estas seguro que seremos buenos padres? Flash: Ya lo creo. Además con tus gritos todo el mundo te hace caso. Twilight: ¡FLASH! Flash: Uups.. perdón Twi. (días después) Applejack: ¡Hey Twi! Twilight: ¡Oh! Hola Applejack, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Applejack: Vine a visitarte. ¿Cómo te va lo del embarazo? Twilight: B-bien, solo que estoy preocupada de que no enseñemos bien a nuestro primer hijo. Ademas ya nos han confirmado de que será niño. Applejack... ¿Cómo consigues ser tan buena con tu hija? Applejack: Uh.. Bueno Flim y yo le enseñamos bien a nuestra hija, le enseñamos primero lo importante, la familia, los padres etc... tranquila Twi todo te ira muy bien. Twilight: Gracias Applejack *la abraza* Applejack: De nada Twi *le guiña un ojo* (el día del parto) Twilight: ¡Aggg! ¡Flash es la última vez que me seduces tanto! Flash: T-tranquila Twi, ya falta poco cariño *le mira preocupado* Twilight: ¡Ahhh! *Llantos de bebé* Doctor: Felicidades, es un niño. Flash: ¿Seguro que solo es uno? Doctor: Si señor papá. Ya le avisamos el día de la revisión. Flash: ... Twiligh: ¡Oh mira! va a abrir sus ojos. Son igual a los tuyos. Flash: Hola pequeñin... *llora de alegría* *el bebé le agarra del casco a Flash* Twilight: Flash, ¿Qué nombre has pensado? Flash: Uh.. ¿me dices ami? Twilight: ¡CLARO QUE TE DIGO ATI TONTO! Flash: ... Lo siento Twi pero no pensé en ninguno... Twilight: *le pega con el casco* Ufff, Flash... Flash: Perdon Twi... *Llegan sus amigas* Todas: ¿Llegamos tarde? Twilight: N-no... pero lo malo de esto es el nombre, chicas ¡ayudadme! Fluttershy: Bueno. Parece ligero como una pluma. Rainbow Dash: Ya que es un unicornio, tiene magia ¿no? Twilight: ¡ESO ES! Twilight: Se llamara Magic Feather. Applejack: Que bonito nombre Twilight. Flash: Si Twi se nota que eres muy lista. Twilight: *Se sonroja* Cap 2 - Embarazada de nuevo - Magic Feather: ¡Hey mamá! thumb|Magic Feather (niño) Twilight: Si hijo. Magic Feather: Me siento solo... ¡quiero tener una hermana! Twilight: *se sonroja* Magic Feather: ¿Mamá estas bien? Twilight: H-he si hijo estoy bien. (Después) Twilight: Flash, Magic Feather se siente solo. Flash: Oh no... Twilight no querras... Twilight: Porfavor Flash, además la otra vez fue divertido *sonríe* Flash: *se sonroja* Twilight: Porfa Flash, por nuestro hijo. Flash: ... ok Twi... Twilight: ¡SIIIIII! (El día de la revisión) Twilight: Flash, no me gusta esta parte. El gel esta muy frio Flash: Oh ¿mi Twi se siente mal? Doctor: *le pone el gel* Twilight: ¡Uh! Doctor: ¿Quieren que les diga que es? Twilight: Si, espera no, digo si, digo no. Mejor vamos a por un pastel Flash, dentro estará la respuesta *sonríe* Flash: Buena idea Twi. (Con Pinkie Pie) Pinkie: ¡Hola Twilight! Twilight: Hola Pinkie, venimos a por un pastel... Flash: (piensa) Oh, ¿y si es un niño? lo llamaremos Flash JR. Y si es niña.... hehe.. echare a todas sus chicos que tengan de pareja *se enfada* Twilight: Oh ya empieza otra vez con lo de si es niña y sus pretendientes. Pinkie: Valla pues si esta preocupado por eso. Twilight: Es verdad Pinkie Pie. Flash: hehe.. Twilight: ¡Vamonos Flash! *Le da a Pinkie Pie la invitación* La invitación para ver si es niño o niña *sonríe* ¡Adiós! Pinkie: Adios Twi ¡Y GRACIAS! *en el castillo* Twilight: Flash estas nervioso ¿Qué te pasa? Flash: Si es una niña no quiero que tenga pretendientes. Twilight: Pero Flash... Reconoce que no va a pasar nada deja eso como agua pasada. No lo pienses más. Flash: Vale Twi. *después* Magic Feather: Mamá ¿falta mucho para tener una hermana o hermano? Twilight: No Magic Feather, falta poco. Magic Feather: ¡BIENNNN! Twilight: Hijo se paciente. Hoy va a venir la abuela a cuidarte. Magic Feather: Joo... Twilight: Tranquilo hijo, la abuela cuenta cuentos muy bonitos. Además te dejara agarrar una galleta de el jarrón. Magic Feather: ¿¡Enserio!? ¡Quiero que venga ya la abuela! Jeje Twilight: Mientras ves ordenando tu cuarto. Lo tienes muy sucio y desordenado. Magic Feather: Si mamá *sonríe* Cap 3 - Es un/una... - Twilight: ¡Hola chicos y chicas! Bienvenidos a la fiesta de nuestro segundo potro. Todas: Hola Twi. Discord: Oh, asique la Princesa Twilight Sparkle esta embarazada de nuevo. Twilight: Dejate de tonterías Discord. Fluttershy: *aparta la cara de Discord* Lo siento Twilight, ya sabes como es Discord. Twilight: Ok, es hora de cortar el pastel. NOTA: ES UNA NIÑA Twilight: ¡SIII! es una niña, que alegría ¿verdad Flash? ¿Flash...? Flash: Otro hijo, y es niña. No estoy preparado. Twilight: Oh Flash. Mira hay esta Soarin ves a hablar con el, el tiene una hija *le agarra del casco a Flash* Twilight: ¡ES UNA NIÑA SIIII! Flash: Hey Soarin Soarin: ¡Hey Flash! ¿Cómo te va? Flash: Lo normal, pero estoy nervioso de tener otro hijo. Tú tienes una hija ¿Cómo te sientes? Soarin: Me siento muy bien con ella. Tranquilo Flash lo superaras pronto. Flash: Gracias Soarin. Twilight: Flash vamos a ir pensando un nombre para la niña. Flash: C-claro cariño. Twilight: ¿Qué nombre te gustaría? Flash: Aurora Sparkle... Twilight: ¡ES PRECIOSO! pero la llamare Rory. Flash: ¿Rory? Twilight: Si tontito.Rory es Aurora pero mas corto *sonríe* Flash: ¡Oh! Sabes Twi, voy a pasar de eso. Debo ser valiente *sonríe* Twilight: Asi se dice Flash *le guiña un ojo* ¡HORA DE LOS REGALOS! Fluttershy: *le da un regalo a Twilight* Toma Twilight, no sabia si iba a ser niña o niño pero le he regalado un peluche de un oso rosa. Twilight: Muchas gracias Fluttershy *sonríe* Rainbow Dash: Amm.. toma Twi *le da el regalo* Pensaba que era niño asique le regale un avión de juguete que vuela. Twilight: No te preocupes, si es pegaso con eso aprendera a volar. Gracias RD. Rarity: Toma cariño. *le da un regalo muy brillante* Es una bufanda rosa. Twilight: E-ehh.. gracias Rarity. Applejack: Toma Twilight *le da un regalo* es un sombrero de vaquero con un lazo azul. Twilight: ¡Que bonito! Muchas Gracias Applejack. Pinkie Pie: ¡TOMA TWILIGHT! *LE DA 10 REGALOS* cuando nazca lo abris. *susurra* No lo abráis... Twilight: No Pinkie, no lo abriremos. Y muchas gracias Twilight y Flash: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS! Twilight: Ojala que os hallais divertido mucho *sonríe* Cap 4 - En el hospital - Twilight: *lee un libro* Uh.. siento patadas fuertes. ¡FLASH! Flash: ¿Qué pasa Twilight? Twilight: ¡El bebé creo que ya viene!. *En el hospital* Flash: Vamos Twilight, llevamos mucho tiempo intentándolo. ¿Seguro que viene? Twilight: ¡CLARO QUE SI FLASH! Aggg... Doctora: Ya falta poco Princesa Twilight. Twilight: ¡AHHH! *Llantos de bebé* Twilight: Directa a los brazos de tu mami (llora de alegría) ¡Oh hola! Mira el es tu papá y yo soy tu mamá *le pasa el bebé a Flash* Flash: H-hola Aurora... *llora de alegría* Twilight: Flash no llores. Flash: Como quieres que no llore, es un día especial. Twilight: Eso es verdad Flash. Flash: Lo has echo muy bien Twi, *le da un beso en la mejilla* Twilight: Es una bonita unicornio *sonríe y a la vez llora* (llegan sus amigas) Rainbow Dash: Twi ya llegamos. Twilight: Hola chicas, mirad ella es Aurora, Aurora Sparkle Fluttershy: H-hola Aurora (Aurora le agarra el casco a Fluttershy) Fluttershy: Aww.. Se parece mucho a su madre. Twilight: ¡Oh va a abrir sus ojos! Flash: ¡Oh! Twilight: Oh, Flash tiene unos ojos igual a los tuyos. Son muy grandes y bonitos. Rarity: Que alas más coloridas, tiene color de su madre. *sonríe* Spike: ¡Hey Twi! Twilight: Hola Spike Spike: Vengo a conocer a la potrilla. Twilight: Toma Spike *se la pasa a Spike* Aurora: *le sonríe a Spike* Spike: Hola Aurora, soy el tío Spike. Aurora: *se rie* hehehe Pinkie: ¡FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Twilight: Pinkie... Pinkie: Ups perdón Twi. Rainbow Dash: Hey Twi. Twilight: Si RD. Rainbow Dash: Cuando se haga mayor me gustaría enseñarle a volar. Twilight: Esta bien *le guiña un ojo* Fluttershy: Yo le enseñare los animales y la naturaleza. Rarity: Yo la moda y la belleza. Applejack: Yo le enseñare a recoger manzanas y a hacer el zumo. Pinkie: ¡YO A HACER LAS MEJORES FIESTAS! Twilight: Wow chicas, si que aprenderá bastante. Flash: Verdad Twi jeje. *le da un beso a Twilight* Aurora: *Sozollo* Twilight y Flash: ¡Oh también tendras besos tu! Rarity: Felicidades Twilight, es una potrilla hermosa. Twilight: Gracias Rarity. Espero que ella y vuestras hijas se hagan amigas. *Salen de la sala del parto* Discord: Hola Princesa Twilight, parece que has tenido una nueva potrilla. Twilight: *pone su cara seria* Discord, podrias dejar de molestar. Si quieres ver el bebé allí esta. La unicornio blanca. Discord: Wow, ¿pero como ha salido blanca? Twilight: Mi madre era una poni blanca Discord. Aveces los potrillos salen de color de sus abuelos o otros familiares. Discord: Ya veo... es muy rara. Twilight: *se enfada y le da un golpe en la cabeza* Grr.. Discord: V-vale perdón Twilight. Twilight: Mucho mejor. *sonríe* Fluttershy: Perdón Twilight, se que Discord puede ser así. Además el y yo ya tenemos hija pero el se porta igual de mal conmigo. *le mira a Discord con cara de enfado* Discord: ... Pinkie: ¡Vamos a preparar una fiesta para la nueva Princesa! Twilight: Buena idea Pinkie *sonríe* Cap 5 - Aurora ha crecido - Twilight: Aurora, vamos a ir a cenar papá y yo a un restaurante. Tú abuela te cuidara. Aurora: Si mamá *sonríe* Magic Feather: ¿La abuela? Puff.. no me gusta sus historias. Twilight: *le pega con el casco a Magic Feather* No digas eso... Magic Feather: O-ok... Aurora: A mi me gusta que me gusta que nos cuide la abuela ¡nos cuenta unas historias muy chulas! Twilight: ¿Ves Magic Feather? a tu hermana Aurora le gusta que les cuide la abuela. No es tan malo. Magic Feather: ... Aurora: Vamos a jugar hermanito. Magic Feather: ¿Y a que quieres jugar? Aurora: ¿Jugamos a que somos profesores de magia? Magic Feather: Eso ya lo jugamos ayer Aurora. Aurora: Oh... b-bueno a que quieres jugar tú. Magic Feather: No lo se Aurora, ¿jugamos a duelo de magía? Aurora: ¡Esta bien! *Enciende su cuerno* Magic Feather: Te ganare pequeñaja *Enciende su cuerno* Aurora: ¡Ni hablar! Aurora y Magic: *chocan sus cuernos* Aurora: A-auch... Twilight: Aurora ¿estas bien? Aurora: S-si mamá. Twilight: No jueguen a ese juego, se pueden lastimar los cuernos. Magic Feather: Pff.. tonterías. T.Velvet: He llegado niños. Aurora: ¡ABUELA VELVET! has venido *la abraza* Magic Feather: Oh... que bien... la abuela Velvet... (sarcasmo) T.Velvet: Hola pequeña Aurora, hola Magic Feather. Magic Feather. H-hola abuela. Twilight: Chicos portaros bien con la abuela. *mira a Magic Feather* Magic Feather: E-eh si si, nos portaremos super bien mamá. *asustado* Flash: Adios chicos, el tío Spike no estará hoy. Se ha ido a ver a su hija Charity. Aurora: Oh... ¡Adios papá! Magic Feather: A-adiós papá. T.Velvet: ¿Venis a ver las estrellas conmigo? Aurora: ¡SI ABUELA! Magic Feather: Pff, ¿estrellas? para que voy a ver las estrellas cuando siempre están ahí. T.Velvet: Bueno pues lo que quieras Magic. Aurora: ¡Vamos abuela Velvet! T.Velvet: Ok. *fuera del castillo T.Velvet: Mira pequeña Aurora, esa gran estrella es como tu de brillante. Aurora: *se sonroja un poco* G-gracias abuela. T.Velvet: *le sonríe* has crecido muy rápido pequeña Aurora. *le pone el casco en la cabeza y le acaricia* Aurora: jejeje, te quiero abuela. T.Velvet: Yo también Aurora. Aurora: ¡Abuela cantame la canción de la estrella! T.Velvet: ¿Segura? Aurora: Segura. T.Velvet: Hey there Little star, how do you do? there's a great kingdom waiting for you! As you lay your tiny head, dream of the world. They're gonna love you The star will return! Little star, Little star let your radiance show! Little star, Little star let your kind heart... glow... Aurora: *choca sus cascos* me gusta esa canción. Además no me la puedes cantar entera, es muy largaaa. T.Velvet: En eso tienes razón pequeña. Aurora: jejeje T.Velvet: Vamos al castillo, te preparare unas galletas con chispas de chocolate. Aurora: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *en el castillo T.Velvet: Chicos prepare unas galletas Aurora: ¡SIIII! *agarra una* Magic feather: *se la quita* Aurora: ¡Hey! ¡dame mi galleta Magic! T.Velvet: Tranquila Aurora *le da otra* esta esta más echa y tiene más chocolate. Aurora: Gracias abuela *la agarra* T.Velvet: Magic, no le hagas eso a tu hermana. Eres el hermano mayor, tú te tienes que encargar de ella. Magic Feather: ¿Yo? pero si ya es mayor para cuidarse sola. T.Velvet: Solo tiene 6 años Magic. Es pequeña. Magic Feather: Si si lo que tu digas abuela. Aurora: Abuela ¿podrias preparar más galletas? están muy buenas. T.Velvet: Claro cariño, pero después a la cama. Aurora: Oh... bueno esta bien. T.Velvet: Aquí están las galletas. Aurora: ¡GRACIAS ABUELA! Magic Feather: G-gracias... (después) T.Velvet: Hora de ir a la cama. Me han dicho vuestros padre que os acueste pronto. Aurora: Ok abuela. Magic Feather: Yo no quiero ir a la cama. Quiero jugar videojuegos. T.Velvet: *enciende su cuerno y lleva a Magic a su cama* Magic Feather: ¡H-hey! T.Velvet: Buenas noches. *le da un beso en la mejilla* Magic Feather: B-buenas noches abuela. (en el cuarto de Aurora) T.Velvet: *arropa a Aurora* Buenas noches pequeña estrella mia. *le da un beso en la mejilla* Aurora: Buenas noches, abuela *sonríe* (después) Twilight: Hemos llegado. T.Velvet: Hola hija, hola Flash. Ya puse a tus hijos a dormir, están bien dormiditos. Twilight: Gracias mamá. T.Velvet: De nada, ya me voy ¡adiós! Twilight y Flash: Adios. Cap 6 ¡Hora de conocerse! La princesa Aurora había crecido, ya tenia 14 años. Hasta que su madre le mando a la misión más importante que salvara a Equestria del caos y de la maldad. Los elementos de la armonía, si esos elementos no se vieron nunca más desde que sus amigas se convirtieron en adultas. Entonces Twilight le mandó esa misión a Aurora. Twilight: Rory, te tengo una misión muy importante. Aurora: ¿Cuál es mamá? Twilight: Hacer amigas y sobre todo encontrar los elementos de la armonía. Aurora: P-pero mamá. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Twilight: Lo descubrirás tu sola Rory. Debes hacerlo o Equestria estará en peligro. Te lo dejo todo en tus cascos Rory, se que puedes conseguirlo hija. *sonríe* Aurora: Lo hare todo por Equestria mamá. Ser una princesa no es fácil, pero si tu me lo mandas y es por Equestria hare todo lo posible mamá. Twilight: Asi se habla hija. *le da un collar de plata* Aurora: U-uh.. ¿Qué es esto mamá? Twilight: El collar de la magia. ¿Ves esa estrella a la que se parece a mi cutie mark? Es tu elemento de la armonía paso a paso lo iras encontrando. Aurora: Si mamá. Twilight: *Se lo pone* Confiamos en ti Rory. *le da unos pergaminos para saber que amigas tiene que conocer* Aurora: ¿Y esto? Twilight: Pergaminos de la amistad, hay te he apuntado a las personas que tienes que conocer. Aurora: Si mamá. Twilight: Buena suerte hija. *le guiña un ojo* Aurora: Gracias mamá, ¡adiós! * Fuera del castillo Aurora: Bien, mirare los pergaminos para ver a quien tengo que conocer. Ok, la primera es Chimi Cherry, parece que vive en esa casa tan rosada de allí. (Aurora toca a la puerta de la casa de los Pie) Aurora: H-hola vengo por una misión que me ha enviado mi madre Twilight. Chimi Cherry: *abre la puerta* Chimi Cherry: ¡Oh hola! Aurora: Amm, h-hola Chimi Cherry: Tu eres la princesa Aurora, ¿Qué te trae por aquí fiestera? *sonríe fuertemente* Aurora: Llamame Rory *sonríe* vengo a conocerte. Mi madre Twilight me ha enviado la misión para encontrar los elementos de la armonía. Chimi Cherry: Pasa a nuestra casa. *sonríe* Aurora: Gracias.. Pinkie: ¡OH! ¡HOLA AURORA! Aurora: ¡Pinkie! Asique Chimi Cherry es tu hija. Pinkie: Sep, madre y hija *sonríe* Aurora: ¿Y Cheese? Pinkie: Se ha ido a trabajar. Vendra dentro de poco. Peach y Cotton Candy: ¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PRINCESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AURORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Pinkie: ¡Peach, Cotton! Que os he dicho de gritar. Peach y Cotton: Perdon mamá. Aurora: Oh, asique estas son tus hermanas ¿verdad Chimi? Chimi Cherry: Si, la naranja es Peach y la rosada es Cotton Candy. Aurora: Encantada pequeñas. Chimi te necesito para una misión. ¿Quieres vivir aventuras conmigo? Chimi Cherry: ¡¿AVENTURAS?! ¡¿DONDE!? Aurora: ... Chimi Cherry: Perdón... Aurora: Entonce- Chimi Cherry: *la interrumpe* ¡QUIERO VIVIR UNA AVENTURA! ¡¿DONDE ESTA LA AVENTURA?! Aurora: ¡CHIMI! Chimi Cherry: Ok, me callo ya *se rie* Mamá me voy con Rory a vivir muchas aventuras ¡adios! Pinkie: ¡ADIOS CHIMI! Categoría:Personajes de my little pony (MLP) Categoría:MLP next gen Categoría:Ships